Nighmares of the Night
by nightmareroseofthedead
Summary: Luna must save her self from the NightMare that once controlled her and save Celestia from the dark secrets that lurk in the shadows of the night
1. The Fears

Luna was alone in the dark cell chrysalis had chosen especially for her. She didn't want to look up at the creature that stood on the other side of the bars. It frightened her then and it frightens her now. She could hear its breathing and feel it staring at her. Just when she thought she could handle its presence it began to cackle "You know you can't ignore me. You couldn't then and you can't now." Said the creature. Luna turned away trying to hide herself in the safety of the shadows "what do you want?" Luna said she tried to sound strong but her voice cracked." you know what I want? What I crave?" asked the creature. "I want power! Anger! And Jealousy! So that I can use it to bring revenge. The revenge that we have wanted for a little over a thousand years now." Luna looked up and walked to the bars of her cell and looked at the nightmare in the face. It was dark and wispy had a shape of an alicorn not much different from herself even though Its shape wasn't solid. "Then why are you here? You won't get what you want, at least not from me. Because I have changed! I am not the same as I was a thousand years ago! So good luck trying to get any of that from me!"

Luna turned away from the Nightmare and returned to her corner as it left out the door growling. Luna was overwhelmed with memories and guilt from the mistakes she made in the past. She looked back on when Nightmare Moon first started. She remembered the hate the jealousy she felt and all because she didn't feel loved and she felt alone. She would have fell into a dark depression and that could have been all but she found an old book that contained dark magic in an abandoned cottage one night which slowly took hold of the jealousy and anger she had and it used it to try to take over Equestria.

Luna knew that chrysalis was being controlled by the nightmare and she knew she needed to stop this before it was too late. However she also knew that her sister didn't just disappear out of nowhere and nightmare wouldn't leave her in a cell like that if it didn't trust that she could not escape. Luna looked around the cell it was entirely empty and there was no evidence of a spell that would stop her from breaking down the bars. Luna stopped she heard a set of hoof steps and a pony emerged from the shadows the ponies eyes glowed green and it dropped a note on the cell floor through the bars. Luna knew there was a catch she picked up the small paper it wasn't a note she was being put on trial by Queen Chrysalis's court. Luna then understood this meant that her sister would be to and if she left Celestia would be sentenced to death. What now? Luna's thoughts raced she needed to find a way out of this. She looked at the small piece a paper then at the floor and just in the corner a small stick lay there Luna grabbed the stick and covered its tip with the oil on the floor of the cell and began to write.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was pulling her wagon through the Everfree Forest doing her best to avoid the poisonjoke flowers and other dangerous plants along the way her friends and a couple of the ponies followed with as much caution. Ever since Chrysalis had returned Ponyvile was torn apart by the changelings and the ponies where forced to leave. some where held captive by the sick creatures that sucked all the love they could find and left most ponies dry of the magic of love. So to protect her friends and the people she loved Twilight found as many real ponies she could and led them through the Everfree to find Zecora. She hoped that she would have some cures and help them find a safe road to the Crystal Empire. Because of the Changelings zecora moved deeper into the Everfree so it was a longer walk than usual but she was sure they would get there safely and head straight to the Crystal Empire as soon as possible. She stopped when she heard spike burp up flames she turned and found that spike had burped up a message the first message in months twilight quickly took it from his small claws the paper was small and had a nice writing on one side that declared Luna was going to court on the other was wet and untidy writing asking that twilight stop by at the old castle. Twilight needed to choose go to castle as Luna asked or Zecora but remembering the danger all of Equestria was in she lead the way to the old castle. Small group if ponies cautiously walked to the old castle pulling carts and wagons behind them.


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

Nevermore waited in the shadows of the castle she saw a purple alicorn and a familiar group of ponies she stepped out to greet them "Hello Twilight I am never more and I have been waiting for this visit for a while now tell me what I can do to help you." Twilight was Unsure of the grey unicorn that approached them Nevermore's hair was a light brown with black streaks running through it her eyes were small but kept changing color as if they couldn't decide if they were grey, blue or green and when it seemed they would stop they would slowly fade to another color but that wasn't the only strange thing about the pony her cutie mark was unusual it was a pair of black feathered wings what was her destiny? She wasn't a Pegasus she was a Unicorn. Twilight walked closer to notice that the unicorn was also much taller than the average female pony. Nervous twilight finally spoke "We need help Princess Luna told us to meet you here we aren't sure why." NeverMore didn't seem surprised "That must mean that her and her sister are unable to save Equestria themselves and the situation is more than dire." She replied

Twilight soon caught NeverMore up on the recent happenings in Equestria and told her about how the two sisters are both being held captive and about the changelings plan to take over the Crystal Empire in disguise. "Well I could understand that we will have to travel over there by night and warn cadence as soon as possible so we will have to start out as soon as night falls for now get some rest and food" said NeverMore Twilight went back to talk with her friends "so? What are we going to do?" asked Pinkie bouncing around a bush. "What we planned on doing before we are going to the Crystal Empire to warn Cadence but I still don't know why Luna asked us to come here is it because of NeverMore? Cause after talking to her we are still in the same place we were before." Said Twilight "Well Maybe once we get there she knows a way of protecting the Empire?" Suggested Rarity "well either way we need rest before we leave tonight" said Twilight. She grabbed a book that fell out of the wagon to put it back.

Luna was back in her cell after listening to Chrysalis give a pep talk to her sickly minions and trying to convince Luna that her sister escaped from her cell leaving Luna to be sentenced to death. But Luna didn't believe them it had to be an attempt from the Nightmare to resurrect the Jealousy and hate she had for Celestia so many Years ago. She hoped that Twilight found NeverMore if there was any one Luna could Trust It was her She under stood Luna knew her worries and her concerns and also her fears she was one of the very few ponies who truly loved the night and the shadows and when Luna was Trapped on the moon for all of those years Luna would receive a song or two from the pony Luna could hear the care and meaning of the songs through the magic NeverMore would send them with. Luna had always known NeverMore was a special pony but she didn't know how powerful she was until she heard how she took on one of Lunas Duties as the Guardian of the night. Though her sister was powerful Celestia wasn't destined to rule the night and Luna was the only pony who could enter dreams or so she thought until NeverMore entered into one of Lunas nightmares after she returned and she comforted Luna as if she were a dark angel sent to comfort and console those with troubled souls and broken hearts.


	3. So The Nightmare Begins

Twilight Sparkle was still confused by the strange gray unicorn leading them through the forest. Why was she at the old castle? Why haven't they seen her there before? And why did Princess Luna trust her? Another thing that still bothered her was her cutie mark. She was a Unicorn so what did her destiny have to do with wings? She couldn't possibly become a Alicorn in the future could she? Twilight's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden silence. The birds the creatures all went quiet. Just ahead a black storm cloud of changelings emerged in the sky. Everypony turned to NeverMore to know what to do she glanced at a few bushes and we all followed to hide. As the dark cloud got closer the wind began to pick up and soon they could hear the buzz of their wings get louder and louder. The wind began to howl and blow smaller plants away Twilight began to worry that the bushes they were hiding in might uproot and reveal their hiding spot. The buzz of their wings was so loud twilights ears began to ring the girls sat in those bushes for what seemed like an eternity while the swarm flew above their heads. They waited till the buzzing died off and left the bushes in a hurry. "Where do you think they are going?" Twilight asked. "They are probably going to their Queen to receive orders and to rally up for war against the Crystal Empire." Said NeverMore "Well then we need ta hurry." Said Apple Jack "Because it don't look like we've got much time." Twilight knew she was right "How will we get there in time?" Said Twilight. "I have an idea but you guys are going to have to trust me." Said NeverMore.

Luna was now absolutely frightened. Her sister left and she thought that they could rely on each other. She trusted her sister and now she was going to die. A few nights ago Luna received a message through the small window off her cell it appeared as the sun touched the cell bars and extended its reach to her as soon as the small beam of light touched her a scroll appeared. When Luna opened it she read it

Dear, Luna

I have made a very difficult decision and for the safety of my people I have chosen to escape and leave you to the death sentence with a heavy heart. Hopefully in time I will be able to stop Chrysalis and bring peace and harmony back to Equestria.

Love from your dear sister, Celestia

Luna didn't know what to do she was frightened and left to face the creature she feared most. Nightmare was right when she said Luna couldn't resist its influence for very long and Luna knew that now she either join with Nightmare again or die. This was all her sisters doing she left her there knowing that Nightmare Moon was far more powerful then the mind controlled chrysalis. And that if she left her there to the Nightmare Equestria was surely doomed. Nightmare Moon will return and all of the Nightmares Luna had will come true. All of her fears will swallow her whole and she will drown in the darkness she fears most and it is all her sisters fault. Her sister had done this her sister left her she betrayed Luna and now everypony was doomed. Luna heard a small creak as the cell door opened and just outside it stood the Nightmare ready to pounce into the poor alicorn laying hopelessly on the floor filled with despair, hatred, jealousy, pain and **her** personal favorite vengeance. Nightmare Moon walked out of the cell ready to get rid of the no longer use full queen and to begin her reign over Equestria.


	4. burnning frames of the past

NeverMore stopped and looked back at the forrest "What?" said Twilight "Do you think someone is following us?" Said a slightly worried Flutter Shy "No look the sun isn't there it is still night" said NeverMore "well it did rise but I guess it set again" said Pinkie "But why in tarnation would the sun do that?" replied Apple Jack. NeverMore's face grew pale in the fading light "We need to go faster to get there in time we can no longer go by foot." She said pushing wagons into bushes "What do you suggest we do? we can't all fly" said Twilight "No we can" Said NeverMore Pulling out a strange flute She began to play a quick fleeting tune that finished on a high note and traveled through the air echoing off of whatever it touched. The girls stood silent and in just Moments they saw a giant flying creature in the distance coming their way "Don't be frightened it is only Whisper she is a full grown Dragon infact she is very well known among the dragons for turning gems into stars I didn't want to call for her because she is very easy to spot but that doesn't matter anymore." Said NeverMore as A Giant deep purple dragon Landed in front of them.

Flutter shy went pale and backed away from the huge creature but Rainbow Dash pushed her forward "H-Hello" She stuttered the dragon smiled "Hello flutter shy I have heard a lot about you" said Whisper as she lowered a wing for the ponies to get on board Flutter Shy started to do a bit of a high pitched squeal out of fright but Rainbow Dash was not going to give in "Come on! Flutter Shy! We have to go" Rainbow dash said huffing and puffing from pushing flutter shy onto the back of the dragon "ooh I do like your scales they remind me of the night sky." Said Rarity as she daintily got on "Spike are you ok?" asked Twilight The small baby dragon stood there with wide eyes star struck by the older dragons size and majestic looks "yea I'm fine" said Spike walking with Twilight still in awe after Apple Jack got on NeverMore went to the base of Whispers neck and grabbed on to one of her spikes "Alright every pony hold on tight"

Nightmare Moon stood over the weakened Chrysalis on the marble floor of the throne room. "You are pathetic" She spat "Put her with Discord I have no use for her now" Said Nightmare the Changelings obeyed and took their own queen to her cell.

Nightmare Moon was still planning on taking over the Chrystal Empire but after she was done with that she was going to find her sister. She walked down the hall and found numerous paintings of Celestia this became more and more irritating with each one In the hall she only found one painting of herself but not as Luna as Nightmare Moon being defeated by Celestia she glared at the painting. They never loved Luna no pony ever did they all just ignored her as if she didn't exist the only attention she ever really had was from her turning against her sister. Celestia should have seen this coming she knew what would happen if she left her and now she was going to get what she deserves. Nightmare Moon looked at the painting as it began to smoke and melt it started to burn she glanced at the other paintings down the hall why not have them all burn? She used her magic to set the rest in flames and continued her walk through the fire lit halls.

Nightmare Moon stopped at a old door time to visit somepony that hasn't left the castle for a thousand years


	5. Stories of fright

The girls flew through the air on the back of the giant dragon named whisper to soon land in a ditch not too far from the castle "i...is it over?" flutter shy said. The poor yellow pony was griping on to rainbow dash with her eyes shut tight shivering from fear. "Yes flutter shy we are here." Said Rainbow dash as she rolled her eyes. Everypony got down off whispers back and headed to the castle in a hurry. "I hope Cadence is ok" said Twilight.

* * *

Chrysalis lay chained to the floor in the weakest state she had ever been in. what could be done now? She was betrayed by the very magic that had kept her in power over the changelings for years. "You know you look rather awful just moping there like that." Said the taunting voice from across the cell. Chrysalis looked up at the disfigured creature in glowing cuffs attached to the wall. "You're no pretty sight either Discord." She said. "Why what do you expect my dear? I am The Lord of Chaos." Said Discord. "Well then Lord of Chaos why are you still trapped inside this prison cell? Isn't it a bit low class for a powerful god like you?" said chrysalis. Discord frowned "I'm not as powerful as this particular goddess of hatred and jealousy you should know being the one to have been its host for a short period." He said "I know of its powers and have an Idea of Luna's power the two of them as one is going to be rather Interesting" said chrysalis "Oh that's right I forgot you weren't around the last time the two joined forces. You see they were banished to the moon as written in the history books but, of course what powerful Monarch would read those?" said Discord. Chrysalis rolled her eyes "So what about the other one clearly she is more powerful than her younger sister why not go after her?" she said "you mean Celestia? You would really think you would know her name especially after you defeated her. I am truly disappointed. But though she appears to have more power it is Luna who has the most power between the two it's quite a shame really." Said discord "But you said she was banished to the moon" chrysalis Argued. "Yes but that was only possible with The Elements of Harmony which have an immeasurable amount of power when used in just the right way" he said. Chrysalis was quiet in thought trying to processes what that meant for Luna. "Why do you think she only works in the night? Why do you think Celestia has more of the control? Imagine having the ability to control the darkest desires of every pony in Equestria Having enough power that even the stars obey your will. To be able to make every Nightmare into reality. That's the power she holds alone." Said discord

* * *

The girls ran through main gate to the palace in a rush guard's moving hurriedly out of the purple alicorns way as to not be ran over and trampled by the group that followed behind her. Twilight charged through the grand entrance and up through the halls and swiftly opened the doors to a room she assumed cadence to be in only to find flash century on the the ground with two mini figures of Twilight and him awkwardly placed to look like they were kissing. Twilight blushed and silently closed the door and moved quickly to the next room where she found cadence and shining armor. "Quick you need to come with us back to canterlot celestia and luna have been kid napped and queen chrysalis is sending a swarm of changelings here to get you!" said twilight out of breath.

* * *

Nightmare Moon Walked into the dark room and paused at the smell of rot with a disgusted face "well well well..." said a voice. "Night shade I want none of your games this time I want a lock of your hair." said Nightmare Moon as a black alicorn crawled from its corner. "Alright but what of Luna? what does she desire?" said Night shade her breath touching the last living weed in the room as it withered and turned to dust. "Luna this time is no more I am quite sure of it"said nightmare moon lightly stepping back "alright then surely you have no problem with paying me back then in full?" said Night shade "yes you will get what you want I am positive." said nightmare moon night shade turned her head and ripped a greasy piece of her hair off of her head. And in disgust Nightmare moon glancd up and down the starved alicorn her ribs more than noticable.


	6. War Starts

**This chapter is going to be a little darker and sort of violent **

Cadence and shining Armor acted quick and had guard ponies everywhere in the Crystal Empire and put up a shield Twilight and cadence left with the other six girls while Shining Armor stayed to protect the empire. Twilight and Cadence flew next to the giant dragon on their way to canterlot to get the main source of the problem Chrysalis.

Chrysalis struggled with her memory while in the cell why couldn't she remember? Discord watched interested in what the bug like mare was going through as if he could read her thoughts she glared at him out of irritation "Oooh almost gave me a heart attack there try again maybe the second time it will work." He said in a chuckle Chrysalis growled at him and returned to her thoughts "now you don't have to growl I wasn't that rude" said discord but chrysalis paid no mind to him she just laid there moping. "Now I'm sure that you are stronger than that you can't be knocked down by a mere bully." He said chrysalis was still quiet she started to lick at an injured hoof and sniff at the ground. "In the name of celestia chrysalis!" he yelled then discord realized that chrysalis wasn't there it was nothing more than the empty remains of a changeling.

Nightmare Moon walked through the smoke filled halls with each step echoing off the walls. As she passed the smoke gathered to the floor creating the illusion of dark clouds. She looked out the nearby window to see swarms of changelings "I have no need for them… I need no one." She said and all of the changelings turned to dust on the ground leaving nothing but their bones and skulls. She turned to Luna's room and entered she was unsurprised at what she found it was dusty and old Luna never used it after she returned she never even entered the room she couldn't take the pain from the memories that would return Nightmare Moon froze her heart raced and a small tear made it to her cheek. "Oh so you are still fighting? Even though…y…you have been betrayed?" said Nightmare moon to the weekend consciousness inside her. She shivered and then continued her search through the old room "ah here it is" she came upon a good sized box that was very decorative it had a mirror on the top she looked into the mirror and it glowed. Nightmare moon smiled she kept this even though she knew only nightmare moon could open it. Her reflection then started to whisper a quiet chant

_Let the dark hold your heart _

_Let the night turn to fright_

_Turn the dreams in to screams_

_ Let there be no light _

_The sun can't shine bright _

The box then opened and there was a gorgeous sword inside beautiful silver with engraved designs and a Crystal at the hilt. She carefully placed the lock of slimy hair onto the blade and it melted into a black goop that surrounded the blade of the sword and it hugged it tight and began to seep into it as if it was absorbing the goop and soon she was left with a dark black blade. Night mare moon lifted the blade "perfect" she said she walked with it to the dungeon where discord and the used to be chrysalis were being held.

Discord heard hoof steps echoing from the dungeon halls his eyes widened as they stopped he looked up knowing who to expect. "Hello Discord" said Nightmare Moon her eyes were fierce and frightening. "Although I enjoy the disharmony I think it's time to end the games Nightmare Moon." Said discord "oh I agree" she said pulling out the sword. Discord gasped "don't worry it isn't meant for you" she said "You are messing with more than just the harmony of equestria. If you don't stop now you will be ruining destiny and fate and not even I mess with those. Luna that is a dark magic you can't return from!" Said discord his voice was stern and even a little angry. Nightmare moon disappeared in a hue of dark wisps and reappeared the same way inside the cell she got really close to discord sword placed at his neck. "I am not Luna and never will I be she is gone and will not ever return again! I know what I am doing and I don't need any foolish advice." She spat she backed away and glanced at the poor changeling queen at her feet "It was swallowed whole by me, your consciousness and all I left where a few shards of it that crumbled away so quickly…" she said lowering the sword she sliced at a hoof which began to bleed she let the blood spill onto her sword and the sword absorbed it and turned a slight purple "yes it works" she said and she disappeared once again.

The girls landed in a pile of sand and had been walking to the Canterlot castle which looked to be in smoke the whole place was in ruins all of Canterlot was covered in dark clouds and sand the wind blew lightly tossing sand about here and there. When they got closer to the entrance of the castle they saw white stones but soon they realized the sand was not sand it was the remains of the changelings and the stones where there skulls and bones. Twilight stepped onto the cold stone of the castle steps cadence at her side and the mane six following behind. "I…I'm not so sure about this guys..." said flutter shy a hue of black smoke appeared and they heard a cackle it soon cleared to reveal Nightmare Moon wielding a black sword. "Hello everypony's here to celebrate I see." The girls stood in shock they expected queen chrysalis not her. "Awe are you disappointed?" she said mockingly "Yes at least I am I thought Luna was stronger than that." Said Cadence Nightmare moon glared "you thought wrong" she said "no I think not I believe she is still in there and we are going to stop you from completely snuffing her out." Cadence replied "Luna please I know you are in there" said nevermore. Nightmare moon eyes shot at the gray pony like daggers she walked to nevermore in slow steady steps "I promise you that Luna is gone and is no more but don't worry dear we can still be good friends in fact I already have a favor to ask of you." Said nightmare moon and the two vanished in black wispy clouds. "Nevermore! She took her." Said twilight


End file.
